The Preistess Village
by Hanyouchild13
Summary: just read it. I really suck at summarys. Flames welcome. rating will go up, maybe.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Hakkai when are we getting to the next village?" Gojyo asked. "About three or four days I'd say." Hakkai said.

"Awww man I'm hungry." Goku stated. "When aren't you, you baka saru?" Gojyo said with an exasperated sigh. "Who asked you, H2O asshole." Goku replied. 

Before his friends could start fighting Sanzo took out his paper fan and whacked both of his friends in the head. "Urasie or I'll kill you both." Sanzo said.

'What a wonderful day this is.' Hakkai thought. He spotted something up ahead. 'It's a temple.'

"Hey guys I think I see a temple up ahead." Hakkai announced.

His friends stopped their bickering and looked to where Hakkai was pointing. "Yes food, food, food." Goku stared cheering.

"Will he ever shut up?" Gojyo asked. Sanzo shook his head.

With more bickering and five more times of having to be smacked in the with the paper fan, they finally arrived.

Hakkai walked up to the door and knocked. "Excuse me but is anyone their?" he asked.

The door opened to relive a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore priestess robes. She looked about the age of 24.

"Yes," Was all she said? " What have you come here for?" she inquired. "We come asking if we can stay a few nights." Hakkai asked politely.

The girl nodded her head and opened the door further letting them in. They walked in and all they saw were girls and more girls.

"Oh I forgot to tell you," she stared. "This is a priestess village." We all fell down. "It's ok." Gojyo said, staring at all the ladies.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BAKA ZARU!" they heard someone shout. All heads turned in the direction.

They saw a girl with long brown hair in a loose braid, and golden eyes. She had a Diadem on her forehead. She had baggy tan pants, knee high boots that the ends of her pants were tucked into, and a black shirt. On her wrists she had black bands. In a hand was an apple. She was pale, her eyes showed playfulness. And she was about the same height as Goku. She looked to be the same age too. In Goku's eyes she was pretty.

"Its just an apple," she yelled back, "its not like you don't have anymore."

A gunshot rang through the place, and everything stopped. The girl couldn't stop and she ran right into Goku and landed on top of him.

"Sorry I couldn't stop." She apologized standing up and dusting herself off. She held out a hand for him and he took it.

"Got you get us back the apple." The person huffed out. The girl that ran into Goku just sighed. "If you guys love this apple so much just take it." She said tossing the apple. The priestess fell back because of the force of the throw.

She got up and walked away in a huff. "Sorry 'bout that," she apologized, "they were chasing me for a baka apple." She said. "Its no problem." Hakkai replied.

"I'm Katana, and your tour guide right here's name is Mercy," She said pointing to the girl that let them in.

She turned around to see a girl with black hair and purple eyes. She wore a purple tank top and a black skirt. She had a spiked choker. She had kais and her side. Her hands were covered with black gloves.

"And this is kai." She finished pointing at the girl. They guys looked Kai and Katana up and down.

Hakkai being the kind one said all their names while pointing to them. The girls nodded in recognition to what he said.

In the corner of the girl named Mercy's eye Katana saw something. Behind her back Kai gave her a Sai.

The boys saw a something coming for the back of Katana's head. "WATCH OUT!" someone shouted. The thing was coming closer and katana moved with such speed that you couldn't see her.

The apple fell to the ground in to pieces. They all stared at her. "I hate it when they do that." Katana said. Kai nodded her head.

"What the hell happened here?" A knew voice asked. "The kids thought it be cool that I could cut an apple in half, so they threw one at me." Katana said.

"We've been looking for you mistress Sam." A priestess said bowing her head in respect. "What did she do now?" Sam said looking at katana. "She took a apple from the tree that is there for the Goddess of mercy." The girl said.

Sam looked at the Priestess then at Katana and back again. She sighed. She walked over to katana ad hit her in the head. "You baka saru," She shouted hitting her in the head with a paper fan. 'Stop taking things."

"Fine just stop hitting me." Katana said. "God Sam take it easy on the little kid." A new voice said. With this Sam stopped hitting katana and turned to the voice.

This gave the guys a good chance to look at the girls. The one named Sam had Black pants and a black tank top. She had shiny blonde hair it almost looked white that was tied up in a loose ponytail. The hair really brought out her blue eyes. If you looked deep in them they had no feeling in them. She had an Axe strapped to her back and a banishing gun around her waist. Blue converse sneakers, and she was pale. A studded belt held up her pants.

The other girl had pink baggy pants, and a pink halter-top. On her feet she had on pink shoes. She had a pink band around her arm. Her hair was blonde with pink streaks. Her eyes were a pink color. She was tan.

"Megumi shut up and let me do what I want." Sam said. "No Sam leave her alone." Megumi said in a more demanding voice. Her eyes were showing that she was mad. Sam, katana, and even Kai were cowering in fear at the sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

The guys just stared at Megumi to the group and back again, confusion evident on their faces. The guys were about to ask when they were cut off.

"Hey boys." A new voice said huskly. Eight eyes turned to see a new girl walking to them. This girl wore a very short priestess robe and tons of makeup. Her hair was up in a bun. She had bright blonde hair and she looked like a slut.

The girls' faces twisted into disgust when she walked up. She walked up to the guys and ran a finger down Hakkai's shirt to his pants.

"Hey would you like to have a little fun." She whispered seductively to him. Hakkai's face twisted into disgust along with the rest of the group's (wow making Gojyo's face twist in disgust sad.). Hakkai kindly removed her finger and backed away so did the others.

The girls watched the guys' faces. Katana thought of an idea. She told the girls her plan, and they all agreed.

The girls walked up to the guys and wrapped their arms around their arms around the guys. The guys looked at them with confused faces.

"Pretend." Katana whispered harshly to the guys low enough for them to hear but not Kelsey. The guys caught on and wrapped their arms around their waists. (for you who doesn't understand the girls are telling the guys to pretend they are their girlfriends)

"Kelsey what are you doing here? Didn't I give you a chore?" Sam asked. "Seeing what all the girls are talking about. And I finished them" She replied looking the guys up and down.

"Bo,y word travels fast around here." Hakkai whispered. The others nodded their heads.

"Kelsey, hate to be the barer of bad news but, the guys are taken." Katana said. Kelsey was steaming at this everyone else was suppressing laughs.

"I wouldn't be talking miss. Virgin Mary!" Kelsey shouted in outrage. "At least I didn't lose my virginity at the age of 13 to my first boyfriend on the first date. Laugh isn't a garden so stop being a hoe." Katana shouted back. The others just looked them at this.

Goku held onto Katana a little tighter, trying to calm her down. It worked her temper calmed down. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

Everyone saw this little display of affection even Kelsey and was astonished. They barely even knew each other. But they just shrugged it off as nothing.

Kelsey was steaming at this. Katana just gave her a challenging look. Kelsey huffed off, with Katana in the background smiling at her work.

"Wow Katana never thought you had it in you, you baka saru." Kai said patting Katana on the head. "Well looks like I do." Katana said removing Kai's hand and getting out of Goku's arms (which Goku and Katana regretted very much.)

Sam turned to Katana and the others, "Katana will show you guys to your rooms and she will show you where ours are; so if you need anything you can just ask us." Sam said and walked off followed by Kai and Megumi.

Katana sighed, "Follow me guys." She said walking. The guys followed after her. She showed them their rooms and where the kitchen was, and she also showed them were her and her friends rooms were. She bid them good night and left.


	3. Chapter 3

This is my disclaimer

I dont own saiyuki. I do own my own charactors.

* * *

In the middle of the night Goku awoke from a noise he heard out the window. He got up and looked out the window; but saw nothing. He went back over to his bed. He heard it again, but this time he heard them more often. He couldn't take it anymore. He got dresses and went to follow the noise.

It was getting louder and he assumed he was getting closer. He followed it to a dark of the compound. It was really dark, Goku found it kind of creepy. He looked down the ally that he didn't even hear the person walk up behind him.

"Boo." A voice whispered in his ear. Goku jumped around and fell down. He heard laughing and looked up to see Katana laughing at him. She stepped out to where he could she him better.

He blushed at what she was wearing. She was wearing a plaid dark purple shirt that was short. A black sports bra, and hair was up. Her skin glowed in the moonlight. Goku thought she was an angle in this light.

"Sorry 'bout that." She said looking at him. She saw him blushing and looked down. She blushed and said, "sorry kind of ran out of the room fast and put on the first thing I saw." She told him He nodded understanding. She held her hand out for him take hold of. He took hold of it and got up.

"So you heard the noise too?" Katana inquired looking at Goku. Goku nodded his head. "Want to check it out with me?" Katana inquired tilting her head to the side.

'She looks cute that way.' Goku thought smiling. He nodded his head, which made Katana smile. She took his hand and ran down the little ally way.

An hour later

"Well since I saved your butt from that demon you owe me a favor." Goku said smiling at Katana knowing just what to say. Katana looked at Goku. "WHAT, what makes you say that I owe you a favor!" Goku just gave her a look. "Fine one favor and that's it." Katana said. They stopped and Katana looked at Goku waiting for what the favor was. He looked like he was thinking and Katana was getting fed up with it. "Just say it," she shouted getting fed up, "I know you have some thing in mind already just say it!"

"I want you to tell me who you like," Goku said, " but the way you have to do it is by kissing them on the lips." Goku said evilly.

Katana had a horrified look on her face. "You have to do it when I'm there to." Goku added.

He looked down to see Katana looking down at the ground and blushing. What happened next surprised him. She pulled him down and gave him a quick peck on the lips, then pulled away.

Goku was to shocked to say anything he just stood there not moving. Katana took this as a bad thing and walked ahead, into the darkness, head held down. Goku didn't hear the small sorry that she whispered.

Goku watched her figure disappear into the darkness. For a while Goku didn't move he just stood processing what had happened. He just stood there thinking this over.

What brought him out of his musing was a scream that sounded a lot like Katana's. He ran to where the voice was screaming and saw something that made his blood boil.

Katana was struggling to get out of the arms of a demon that from the looks of it was touching her where she didn't like.

"LET ME GO YOU BASTARDS!" Katana screamed. She stared swearing in a bunch of different languages, it would make a sailor blush purple.

"Not going to happen," The demon said his hand down her body. "The boss said he would pay us if he got you, but he didn't say anything about us not having a little fun with you." The demon said snickering. "YOU SICK HENTIA BASTARD LET ME GO OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!" Katana screamed. The demon shook his head and started to walk down the ally with a screaming Katana in his arms.

Katana was about to yell again, when she felt herself being yanked for the demons arms and brought against a chest. She turned her head to see Goku holding her in a protective embrace. At that moment she felt really safe and protected in his arms. She wasn't scared at all.

"Hey give her back right now." The demon hissed advancing towards Katana and Goku. Goku growled and held Katana closer shaking his head. The demons ran at them. Goku turned Katana kicked him in the head. I heard a sickening 'crack'. I turned my head and looked down to see the demons neck twisted around.

Goku picked me up bridal style and walked me down a little farther away from the demons. He placed me in a corner and stood in front of me.

"Are you ok?" He asked concern flashing in his eyes. I nodded my head I looked up. My head was spinning because of how close Goku was. He was so close I could feel his breath on my face and our noses barley touched.

My eyes darted from his eyes to his mouth. Goku must have saw because he had an arrogant smirk on his face. "So why did you kiss me?" Goku asked innocently like he didn't know.

I just looked up at him like he was stupid. "Ok let me rephrase that," he said leaning in closer, "Why did you run away?" he asked.

I gulped he was so close our noises touched. I was lose for words. I looked up to see Goku looking down at her. She couldn't look at his eyes.

Goku took her chin in his hand, making her look into his eyes. He tipped her chin upward a little more and kissed Katana in a small chaste kiss. Katana was shocked she didnt do anything.

When he pulled away; he saw that Katana was blushing he smiled know that was only for him. "Well that's for earlier. This is for now." Goku said. He pulled her in for another Kiss. This kiss was more frantic then the others.

Katana wrapped her arms around Goku's neck and Goku wrapped his arms around Katana's waist pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. Katana felt Goku's tongue trace her bottom lip asking for entrance. Katana opened her mouth hesitantly. His tongue darted in and traced every part of her mouth. Katana couldnt help it she let out a small moan. Katana's hands entangled in Goku's hair. Goku pulled Katana closer.They felt like they were on cloud nine.

"Well, well, well look what we have here," a voice taunted, " Katana, and Son Goku. What a great couple." They pulled away and looked to see a demon and three other demons behind him. They turned back to each other and continued to kiss ignoring them trying to piss them off and hoping they would go away.

The demons were getting pissed; so they ran at them. Goku was getting pissed off at them. he broke away from Katana andran at the demons weapon at the ready.

Katana just waited by the wall for Gokuto finish. it didn't take long for Gokuto finishoff the demons. He walked back over to Katana who stood by the wall.

He went to her and put both his arms on the side of her face that she couldn't escape. He put his nose to Katana's just looking into her eyes. They just stood their a while.

"Hey goku you know that sun is going to be up soon." Katana said. "Yes and I don't care." He said kissing her. "Well I do my friends will have a search party after me, literally." She said pulling away and sliping out of his arms walking away.

"Wait," Goku shouted, "take this." He said handing me his second shirt. I looked at him with a confused look on my face. "You walking back with no shirt on adn me, I think that they will be asking a lot of questions." Goku explained. Katana blushed and so did Goku. She took the shirt and put it on.They walked back to the temple, Goku's arm around her waist and vise versa.


End file.
